dsa1955fandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Modifications
Holsters Belt Holster ($25, 0.25 pounds) This is a standard open holster with a thumb-break loop over the back of the gun to hold it in place. They're made in various sizes and shapes, usually able to hold multiple pistols or revolvers of the same basic size. Military Holster ($50, 2 pounds) This is a military flap holster that covers the entire gun except for the butt. The gun is mostly unexposed to the elements, protecting it from mud and dirt, but it takes a Ready maneuver to undo the flap to get the gun out (-2 to Fast-Draw otherwise). Some also have a pouch for a magazine and/or cleaning rod. Pocket Holster ($50, 0.5 pounds) A pocket holster has no hooks or belt loops, simply sitting inside the wearer's pocket. It breaks up the lines of the gun to make it less obvious that there's a gun in the pocket and smooths the draw (-2 to Fast-Draw). A Sewing roll can allow someone to line their pocket with leather or waxed canvas, permanently converting it into a pocket holster. Undercover Holster ($125, 1 pound) This is a holster with a clip to let it fit inside the waistband with a shirt or jacket over it, concealing the gun from view. Guns with Bulk -1 or Bulk 0 are able to be kept on a similar ankle holster. -1 to Fast-Draw. Clamshell Holster ($40, 1 pound) A clamshell holster is a solid-framed holster with two halves latched together under heavy spring tension. When a button (usually inside the trigger guard) is pressed, the holster springs open to allow for an immediate draw. While very fast, the button can easily be pressed from the outside during a fight or when ambushing an unsuspecting user and the holster can be jostled open (roll 3d6 if impacted or shaken; on an 18, the holster pops open). +1 to Fast-Draw. Fast-Draw Rig ($500, 3 pounds) This is a holster and belt combo designed for fast draws, usually competitions or Hollywood films. The holster is slung low on the belt and lined with steel to ensure an extremely smooth draw. +2 to Fast-Draw. Shoulder Holster ($50, 1 pound) This is a rig with a holster under the arm opposite the drawing hand, allowing for a cross draw. They're popular as concealed carry holsters underneath a suit or for vehicle and aircraft crew who can't easily reach their gun while seated. They often have a provision for an ammo pouch on the opposite side to balance the rig. -1 to Fast-Draw. Submachine Gun Holster ($150, 2 pounds) This is a large shoulder or hip holster for a compact submachine gun, such as the MCEM 2 or Sterling Para Pistol. It holds the gun with the smallest magazine possible as if it were a regular handgun. Sleeve Holster ($500, 0.5 pounds) This is a custom-made holster to hide a small gun (Bulk -1 or Bulk 0) up the user's sleeve. Activating the holster (usually by pressing the elbow against the ribs to activate a hidden button, or simply thrusting the arm outward) shoots the gun forward on a metal bar for grasping. Failure on the Fast-Draw roll causes the device to get stuck, which takes a Ready maneuver to get the gun ready. A critical failure causes the device to break, requiring 2d seconds of prying with the free hand to get it out. Longarm Scabbard ($25, 1 pound) This is a leather scabbard for a carbine, shotgun, submachine gun, or other longarm that can be carried on the back or attached to a saddle or vehicle. It keeps the gun safe from the elements similar to a military holster for a handgun. Slings Lanyard ($1) This is a small loop of leather, cord, or other material connected to a pistol and then clipped to the belt or holster. If dropped, the gun is left hanging from the lanyard; make a DX roll to retrieve in combat. One-Point Sling ($10, 0.8 pounds) A one-point sling is wrapped around the shoulder or body, holding the weapon by a single point of contact (usually a sling loop at the butt). When released, the gun hangs muzzle-down in front of the chest or under the arm. Pulling the weapon to the shoulder when hanging loose takes a Fast-Draw roll at +1. A one-point sling can easily be improvised from leather, string, or deflated inner tubes. Two-Point Sling ($5, 0.6 pounds) A two-point sling is a standard military or hunting sling that attaches at the front and back of the gun. The weapon hangs with the muzzle up or down in front of the chest or on the back when released; the gun can simply be thrown over the shoulder when not needed. It takes two Ready maneuvers (reduced to one with a successful Fast-Draw roll) to take the gun off the back and return it to use. A two-point sling can easily be improvised from leather strips or rope. Magazines & Reloading Aids Extended Magazine (Multiply WPS by 5x the number of rounds, then add a fixed cost factor) This is a custom-made magazine lengthened to add more ammunition. Some producers try to simply cut and weld magazines together, while others produce proper magazines with appropriate springs and followers in their workshops. Magazines over 1.5x normal capacity will give a further -1 Bulk to the gun, and cheap magazines may be unreliable (-1 Malf). Magazines of sufficient length may make shooting while prone difficult or impossible. Drum Magazine (Multiply WPS by 5x the number of rounds, then add a fixed cost factor) This is a spring-wound magazine that stows more ammo more compactly than simple extended magazines. Drums don't add length, but they add Bulk (-1 Bulk for every 3x standard capacity), are often unreliable (-1 Malf or worse), and take a long time to load and wind. Speedloaders ($10, 0.1 pound) A speedloader is a device that holders multiple rounds for a revolver and releases them into the cylinder when a button is pushed, knob is turned, or any other control manipulated. They don't work with loading gate revolvers, as these only expose one chamber at a time. Moon Clips ($2) A moon clip holds a full cylinder's worth of cartridges in a small metal clip that fits into the cylinder. The ejector rod of the revolver ejects the clip with any casings (or live rounds) still attached, which must be pried out to reload the clip. A half-moon clip holds 3 rounds. Taped Magazines ($1) Detachable box magazines can be taped together for faster reloads. This saves one Ready maneuver when reloading, but exposes the feed lips and ammunition of the spare magazine to the environment or accidental damage (-1 Malf in harsh conditions). Buttstock Ammo Loops ($25, 0.2 pounds) This is a cloth or leather wrap for the buttstock of a longarm that holds 5 to 10 rounds of loose ammunition. They're especially useful for a prone sniper, as they don't need to reach for a belt or chest pouch. Give +1 to Fast-Draw (Ammo) rolls. Side Carrier ($25, 0.5 pounds) This is a solid attachment to the side of a rifle or shotgun receiver for holding 4 to 10 rounds of loose ammunition. They were most common in the 19th century for early breechloading rifles. Gives +1 to Fast-Draw (Ammo) rolls. Buttstock Magazine Pouch ($25, 0.2 pounds) This is a pouch for one or two detachable magazines that slips over the buttstock of a longarm. It doesn't give any bonus to reloading speed, but allows for ammunition to be carried directly on the gun without load-bearing gear. Optics Fixed Telescopic Sight ($150 per +1 Accuracy, 1 pound) A telescopic sight, or "scope", is a magnified optic for shooting targets at long range. They're fragile, but they provide excellent accuracy for sniping. A weapon not already drilled and tapped for a scope must be modified ($100 in parts, $400 in labor if contracted to an outside gunsmith). The shooter must aim for seconds equal to the Accuracy bonus of the scope to achieve the bonus. A scope above 4x gives -1 to unaimed shots. Reflex Sight ($250, 0.5 pounds) A reflex sight projects a reflected image of a crosshair on a glass viewing window, which remains stationary over the point of aim even as the user's head moves. They were originally developed in World War I for aircraft, but are intermittently available for small arms. They +1 to Guns skill at up to 300 yards, but are fragile and prone to damage. Night Sights ($75) Night sights improve the visibility of iron sights by applying dots or lines or radioactive paint, which naturally glows green. This negates -1 darkness penalty when shooting at night. Infrared Scope ($1000, 7.2 pounds) This is a prototype night scope, which combines an infrared spotlight with a scope that can see the infrared spectrum. Anyone with an infrared scope can see the spotlight's beam, but these devices are so rare and bulky that it's rarely a threat for the user. The scope gives Night Vision 2 to the user and requires a 20.8 pound backpack containing batteries for 30 hours of use. Weapon Attachments Tactical Light ($50, 1 pound) This is a flashlight mounted to a weapon to provide illumination of the target. They can be improvised by tying or taping a light to a weapon, but these may fall off under recoil. The beam illuminates 10 yards and has battery life for 5 hours. Baffle Suppressor A baffle suppressor like the Maxim Silencer uses a series of internal chambers to redirect combustion gases, preventing them from exiting the muzzle at a high speed or temperature. They last for hundreds of shots and simply need to be cleaned. Cost and weight varies depending on caliber and effectiveness. Wiper Suppressor A wiper suppressor uses rubber or oiled leather wipers with sub-caliber holes that the bullet passes through, trapping combustion gases with the wipers. They're more effective than baffle suppressors (costing less per every -1 Hearing) but only last for a few dozen shots at most before they need the wipers replaced. Pistol Stock ($100, 1 pound) This is a detachable stock for a pistol that has a slot cut in the grip for one. They add weight and -1 Bulk to the gun, but also add +1 Accuracy and multiply the ST requirement of the gun by 0.8. Use the Guns (Rifle) skill to shoot with it. Shooting Sticks ($5, 1 pound) Shooting sticks are a pair of tall sticks connected at the top (usually with a strip of rawhide) that form a forked rest for a rifle. A sitting marksman may treat a gun on shooting sticks as braced. Bipod ($100, 2 pounds) A bipod is a pair of folding, often adjustable legs mounted to the front of a gun to provide a stable rest for it on the ground or another surface. A bipod reduces the ST requirement by 1/3 (rounded up) and allows for a shooter to treat the gun as braced while prone or resting the bipod on a suitable surface. Folding Stock ($100, 0.5 pounds) This is an aftermarket folding stock for a gun that doesn't normally come with one. Folding a stock gives +1 to Bulk, but also gives -1 to Accuracy and +1 to Recoil. Multiply ST by 1.2 (rounded up) when the stock is folded. Folding or unfolding the stock takes a Ready maneuver. Cutts Compensator ($100) The Cutts Compensator is a muzzle attachment for reducing the recoil of a gun by redirecting some of the propellant gases upward. A Cutts Compensator reduces the ST requirement of the gun by 1 and grants +1 to hit when firing 3 or more shots in a turn. It also gives +2 to Hearing and Vision rolls to locate the shooter in the dark. Brass Catcher ($50, 1 pound) A brass catcher is a bag attached to the ejection port of a gun to catch spent casings. Along with keeping a range clean or preventing hot casings from filling a vehicle or aircraft cabin, this allows for assassins to avoid leaving behind traces of their presence. A brass catcher for a machine gun adds -2 to Bulk, while a brass catcher for a pistol, rifle, or SMG adds -1 to Bulk. Slide Lock ($50) This is a lockable lever attached to the slide stop of a standard automatic pistol to prevent the slide or bolt from cycling when fired. This gives an additional -1 to Hearing rolls when combined with a suppressor by eliminating the mechanical noise of the gun cycling, but requires the operator to manually cycle the gun (RoF 1). Vertical Foregrip ($30, 0.5 pounds) A vertical foregrip provides a solid gripping point for the weapon. Some weapons come with one built in, while others need it added. A vertical foregrip gives a +2 bonus to Retain Weapon rolls to maintain control of a gun. A gun with a vertical foregrip does not suffer from a ST requirement increase if the buttstock is removed or folded. Muzzle Weight ($100, 0.2 pounds for handgun, 0.5 pounds for longarm) A muzzle weight is attached to the end of a weapon's barrel to prevent barrel climb under recoil. They're most commonly seen on target pistols. A muzzle weight gives +1 to hit when firing 3 or more shots, but gives -1 to Bulk. Machine Gun Case (3x weapon cost) This is a custom-made case for a weapon that links the gun's trigger to a separate trigger on the outside of the case, allowing it to be fired without removing the gun. Shooting while the gun is in the case gives -4 to Guns skill, and shooting while holding the case by the handle like normal multiplies Recoil by 1.5. Modifications Threaded Muzzle ($50) The muzzle of a gun can be machined to apply threading for fitting a screw-on suppressor, compensator, or other muzzle device. Lightening This involves cutting off superfluous material from a weapon to reduce the weight. Multiply the weight of the gun by 0.85 to get the new weight. This requires an Armory (Small Arms) roll; an 18 on the roll indicates that the gun's integrity was weakened and the gun will explode on the next malfunction. Caliber Conversion (25% weapon cost) A weapon can be converted to a different caliber, either one smaller or one no more than 1.2x larger than the original. This requires a rebored barrel or sub-caliber barrel sleeve, new magazines, and possibly other modifications. Multiply basic damage by 1.2 to determine the maximum power increase the gun can handle. Bullpup Conversion (30% weapon cost) A longarm can be converted to a bullpup, placing the action behind the trigger. This allows for a shorter overall length with the same barrel length, keeping the original power and accuracy. Improve Bulk by +1, increase weight by 1 pound, give -1 to Malf. and -1 Accuracy due to the trigger linkage. Success requires 3 Armory (Small Arms) rolls. Full Auto Conversion Any semi-automatic weapon can be converted to fire in full auto. Difficulty depends on the gun, from +1 to -1 to the Armory (Small Arms) roll depending on the design and whether a selector switch is included. A gunsmith who has never done this before gets -3 to the roll, +1 if he has successfully converted this exact model before. The gun has -1 to Malf. unless a critical success is made on the conversion roll. A critical failure on the roll destroys the gun. Fitted Gun (100% weapon cost) A gun can be fitted to the owner by adjusting the grip size and shape, length of pull of the stock, trigger pull, weight, and other features to exactly what the user desires. The individual user has +1 to use the weapon, while anyone else has -1. Shortened Handgun (50% weapon cost) A handgun with Bulk -2 or -3 can be reduced to Bulk -1 by shortening the barrel and slide. Reduce weight by 0.5 pounds. Multiply damage by 0.85 and reduce Accuracy by -1. ST and Recoil may get worse. Shortened Longarm (50% weapon cost) A longarm can be shortened by removing part of the stock or barrel. A longarm with Bulk -6 or worse can have Bulk improved by +2. A longarm with Bulk -4 or -5 can only have it improved by +1. This reduces weight by 0.75 pounds per Bulk improvement (1 pound if a double-barreled weapon). If rifled, reduce Accuracy by 1 per point of Bulk improvement and multiply damage by 0.85 for +1 Bulk or 0.75 for +2 Bulk. Stock Removal A longarm can have its stock removed to shorten and lighten it without affecting the barrel length. This gives +1 to Bulk. Reduce Accuracy by 1, increase Recoil by 1, reduce weight by 1 pound, multiply ST requirement by 1.2.